


Babydoll

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drag Queens, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Himchan is a drag queen, Yongguk wants his makeup done





	Babydoll

Close  
titus♡daehyun  
Himchan's room is full of overflowing makeup bags,

colorful wigs,

and very...imaginative outfits.

He's a drag queen after all, it must be this way.

He's been doing makeup since he was about sixteen. He didn't start to learn the ways of the queen until twenty.

Now, at twenty-seven, he puts most, if not all of his free time into being a queen.

He says being a queen is like being a whole new person. It helps him come out of his "shell".

His members are very supportive of him too.

They go to all his competitions, they buy him makeup, they even brought him a sewing machine a few years ago for his birthday so he can make his own outfits.

It isn't too hard being an idol and a drag queen, either.

At his first competition, someone (somehow) recognized him.

"Is that B.A.P's Himchan-ssi?"

Himchan didn't freak out as much when the fan "exposed him". He kept his composure and he was still able to win 2nd place.

His fans are supportive of him too. They send him letters wishing him the best of luck, they give him makeup at fanmeets.

At one fanmeet, a fan gave him a dress. It was so beautiful it moved him to tears.

\---

Himchan's sitting at his mirror, deciding which (of his a thousand) makeup palettes he should use.

There's a competition coming up, and Himchan must look his best.

Yongguk watches intently behind him. He's there simply to give Himchan advice.

Himchan turns his chair to face Yongguk, holding up two palettes, "Which one should I use?"

Yongguk squints, "Is. Is there a difference?"

"This one is like, a lavender color. This one is more lilac or periwinkle."

Yongguk squints again.

Himchan sets the palettes on his table and crosses his arms, "Put your glasses on if you can't see, old man."

Yongguk grins sheepishly, "Can you like, mix them together? I think you'd look good with both."

"I can try," Himchan says and turns to face the mirror.

Yongguk and Himchan have been dating for a few months now. That's Himchan's only secret that he's hiding from the fans.

The fans start to catch on, though. They're not dumb.

After a few minutes, Himchan turns back around to face Yongguk, eye makeup fully applied.

"Yay or nay?" He asks.

Yongguk can't help but stare. He's so talented and he looks so good.

"Yay," Yongguk says, nodding, "Yay times a hundred, you look amazing."

"You flatter me," Himchan laughs, face flushing a little, "I didn't even put on lipstick yet. Or my falsies."

"I can't help it, doll," Yongguk says, "You look stunning."

"Stop it," Himchan whines, "Go be useful and get me my falsies."

"Yes, princess."

\---

Himchan, with his false eyelashes applied, turns to face Yongguk again, this time holding up two shades of lipstick.

"Black or wine?"

"Do you have a more natural color?" Yongguk asks, "It would look better."

Himchan clicks his tongue, "You're right." He turns back around to the mirror and paints his lips with a more natural shade like Yongguk suggested.

He turns once again to face Yongguk, makeup fully applied. "Ta-dah," He grins eagerly.

Yongguk gasps quietly.

"You look gorgeous, doll," There's a sparkle in Yongguk's eyes. "You should like, really become a model. You'll blow the competition away."

"You're making me blush, love," Himchan turns on his phone and opens up his camera, "I hope the fans will like it."

"Trust me, the fans will love it."

Himchan pouts for his selfie. He angles his face at the perfect angle to his eye makeup could sparkle. 

He looks like a model.

"Hey, Himchan?"

Himchan looks up from his phone, "What is it?"

Yongguk rubs the back of his neck, "Do you um, think you could do mine? And post it for the fans? My makeup, I mean."

Himchan's whole face lights up, "I was waiting for the day you'd ask."

Himchan's only done Youngjae's makeup for his Instagram, and the fans loved it.

"Youngjae-ah looks pretty as always."

"The color you used on him goes very well, Channie!"

"Do Zelo's makeup next, hehe"

\---

"I'd think you'd look good with a red/pink color scheme," Himchan says, digging through his multiple makeup bags to find a certain makeup palette.

"I'm down for whatever," Yongguk says, he's excited to see what Himchan has in store for him.

Himchan pulls out makeup products, most of them different shades of light pink.

"Pink is definitely your color," he hums.

"Is this going to hurt?" Yongguk asks, flinching at Himchan tapping his face with a makeup brush.

"Why would it hurt? They're brushes." Himchan squints, deciding on what he should start on first, "It'll tickle a lot, though. Just think of me as one of our makeup noonas."

"Makeup noona...alright."

"Ooh, I want to do your eyebrows first."

"My...eyebrows? Are they bad?"

Himchan chuckles at Yongguk's cuteness, "No, you actually have really nice eyebrows. I just want to make them better. Now hold still."

\---

Yongguk's stifling his giggles as Himchan's doing his eyeshadow and his eyeliner.

"Stop moving," Himchan scolds, "You'll smudge it."

"I can't help it, doll," Yongguk says with a smile, "It tickles."

"Stop talking," he scolds again, "I'm almost done."

Yongguk's face is turning red, he's getting a little dizzy.

"I'm done," Himchan says, reaching for two lipstick shades, "Go ahead and laugh."

and Yongguk's little giggles get louder.

"You're adorable," Himchan holds up two lipstick shades, "Red or pink?"

"What lipstick shade is that?" Yongguk asks, pointing at the pink shade.

"Bubblegum. You want this one?"

Yongguk nods excitedly.

Himchan grins and twists open the lipstick, "Pout for me, lovey."

Yongguk pouts.

"You look cute," Himchan says as he paints Yongguk's lips pink. 

"Done," Himchan says, "Wait, I'm not done." He grabs a black eyeliner pencil and draws a heart on Yongguk's cheek. 

"What're you doing now?" Yongguk asks, a little impatient.

"Making you look your best," Himchan replies, "You want acrylics?"

"Do I want what?"

Himchan holds up a packet of pink acrylic nails, "These."

"They're cute," Yongguk says, "I want them."

"Okay," Himchan hums, "These'll hurt if you take them off wrong, so come to me when you want them off."

\---

"We're almost done," Himchan says, and Yongguk could barely contain his excitement.

"I want a wig," Yongguk says. 

"Go pick one out," Himchan gestures to his closet full of wigs.

Yongguk comes back a minute later holding a shoulder length silver blonde wig. It's curly and it still has pin curls in it.

"That one?" Himchan asks.

"This one." Yongguk's smiling, he's so excited.

Himchan carefully places a wig cap on Yongguk's head, then the wig he picked out. He runs his fingers through it and fluffs it up to ensure the curls will stay in their place. He reaches for his mirror and hands it to Yongguk,

"All done, love."

Yongguk looks at himself in the mirror and he's grinning so big that his cheeks hurt.

"I look so cute," He says, "You're amazing, Channie."

"They should call you 'Primadonna' or something," Himchan says, "You look like a stuck up bitch."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Of course," Himchan reaches for his phone, opening the camera, "There's nothing wrong with being a stuck up bitch. Now put your hand to your face for the fans."

Himchan takes three pictures of Yongguk:

One with just Yongguk, his hand ever so gently touching his face. He's pouting and he looks like a princess.

One with the two of them, they look like they could rule the world together.

And one with Yongguk cheesing so hard. He's so happy.

He looks like a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to put in the notes other than the fact that i wrote this after watching one (1) rupaul's drag race episode ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
